By All Means Card Captor
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Sakura has a friend in trouble. And running into the one person who seems to have an answer on saving her. Jack wasn't one to take on such easy cases. And one's that bore him. But meeting a woman who was determined to help this girl, Jack just can't help but ant to have some fun.
1. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 1: Trouble PT.1

Sakura was just doing her normal thing. Working in her office.

"Sakura? There you are." her best friend Tomoyo spoke.

She and Tomoyo have been living in the same apartment for nearly six years since high school.

Eriol gave them one to share and to work for him.

While Eriol lives in London and travels to Cardiff, Sakura and Tomoyo stay in one of their other buildings close by in London.

But the only reason Tomoyo would be coming up from the first floor, up to see her on the 12th floor, was to tell her some news she heard on TV this morning.

"Tomoyo. I'm here. What is the matter?" Sakura dared to ask.

"Guess who got arrested?" Tomoyo said.

Sakura thought about it. She knew many people who COULD HAVE gotten arrested.

"Dave? Fred? Or is it that creep Merky?" Sakura asked.

The first two are ex co-workers. They traded for drugs and money scams. But that last one, Merky, is a stalker of Tomoyo's.

"No. No. And I wish. But it's Jamie Lurali. That girl who attempted to kill her parents and also works with Eriol in the bigger office." Tomoyo said.

Sakura was sad and glad for the three. But... "Jamie is a sweet girl! Her parents abused her! She was taken away. Just because the parents were never caught-"

"I know. She wouldn't dare. And she's like your saint. But everyone is saying it's her. She killed both her parents for good this time." Tomoyo said.

Sakura shook her head. This isn't true. It's not right. Sakura pulled out her phone and made a call.

"Who are you-"

"Eriol. It's me." Sakura said as he answered.

"You heard as well? Poor Jamie. I wish I was there to help." Eriol said over the phone.

"There must be something we can-"

"No Sakura. There is nothing. Wait till I get back. I'm still in Paris. So when I come back we can talk to Jamie and find out the truth."

"But they then it will be too late!" Sakura raised her voice.

"Sakura. Right now, it's out of my hands." Eriol was sorry that this had to happen.

Sakura hung up the phone and ran out of the office.

"There has to be something." Sakura walked down the street to the court house to clear up anything and everything for Jamie.

She couldn't let her friend go to prison on something she didn't do.

"Anything." Sakura said whimpering.

End of 1

**I love Card Captor. But I also love By All Means! Both are just great and keep you on your feet.**

**At least for me.**

**"I wished By All Means wasn't canceled. I loved watching it so much! It's one of the best "crime" shows I've ever seen.**


	2. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 2: Trouble PT.2

Jack Quinn was having his morning coffee when he looked up at the TV screen and saw what the news was reporting.

**"And people are sure that young Jamie Isabel Lurali, was seen in attempting to kill her parents many years ago but charges were dropped. Now police are finding her guilty after hearing of her return and parents sudden deaths and she is to be on trial and sent to prison."**

With how young that girl was she wouldn't last long in prison. Helen would be calling him any second so he called another person to get a head start. He wasn't letting a girl like her go to prison.

As he picked up his phone, it rang. Right on time.

"Hello Helen. He said.

"How did you- Never mind. You've seen the news?"

"Yes. Met at the usual?" Jack asked.

"Yes. see you then." Helen said. Hanging up.

Jack called Jessica after that ended.

"Jess? It's me. Is Tom-Tom in yet?"

"He's making a coffee run. It was his turn." She said.

"He's better hurry up!"

"Who was that?" Jack asked hearing a ladies voice.

"No one. I'll find Tom-Tom and get him to work. What is it you need him for?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah. Looks like we may have to help a girl from being framed for killing her parents. An attempt in her past. Name's Jamie Lurali. Get going." Jack said and hung up. And walked to his car.

end of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 3: Tom-Tom!

Tom-Tom was on his way to work when he bumped into someone.

Tripping over the other person they both fell to the ground.

"Ow!" They both exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't-" Tom-Tom looked over and saw a girl, no. Lady, sitting across from him.

Short brown hair, wearing a fancy dress and her eyes were emerald green.

"Hi." He grinned.

"Hello." She said.

"Here. Let' me hep you up." He said quickly standing and helping her up as well.

"Thank you. I'm in a really bad hurry." She said.

"What for?" He asked.

"It's nothing. I could just be running all for nothing." She said.

"I'm Tom-Tom." He said holding out a hand.

The lady stared at him a moment.

"It's for Tomas Tomkins." He said.

She smiled this time and shook his hand.

"Sakura. Kinomoto." She said.

"It's nice to meet you. Again I'm sorry about-"

"It's fine. I do need to go. Maybe next time we meet, we could..." Sakura couldn't think right now.

"Sorry. I do need to..."

"Yes. Go. Till we meet again. Lady Kinomoto."

"Just Sakura, next time. Tom-Tom." She smiled while walking away.

Tom-Tom smiled. Cute lady indeed.

His phone began to ring. Rolling his eyes and groaning, he answered it.

"Yes?"

"Tom-Tom. It's Jack. Need you to get to work. Have a name for you. Someone who needs help. Bad." Jack said.

"On my way." He said hanging up and dashing for it.

Once he arrived Jess was waiting. "Your late."

"Yes. I know. Sorry." He said down and typed up what the others needed.

"Name: Jamie Eliza Lurali. Only child, parents are Jessie, and Charlie Lurali. Both found dead." He read off.

"They were suspected of child abuse when Jamie was little but the case never stuck. And it all stopped once she left the house. She works for some company in London. Close to the boss it seems." He did a little more digging.

And to his surprise, found a picture, over a month ago.

"What?" Jess looked over his shoulder.

A girl with long black hair stood on one side of Jamie. And the other, "I met her. Sakura Kinomoto. They work together I guess." So, she's running to stop the trial.

"What about the company?"

"Nothing. It's a privet thing. Mo imfor I can gather, nor has the internet. It's like it's invisible." Tom-Tom said.

"Call Jack. Tell him about this Sakura Kinomoto. Maybe she will have some answers then." Jessica said.

He nodded and called Jack. Guess he'd be seeing her sooner then expected.

end of 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 4: Helping Hand.

Sakura made it to the building where Jamie was being held at for her trial. With a deep breath she walked into the building. Thankfully, she knew who was working. "Li!" Sakura shouted as she entered the door.

A tall woman turned her head. "Sakura Kinomoto. What a surprise." This was one of Syoaran's sisters. Her name is Sora Natsume. She married and moved to London.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"I was hoping you'd help me get in to talk with Jamie Lurali." Sakura said.

Sora didn't look to happy. "I'll see what I can do. But it will be a few days. Right now, there's a trial going on for a murder and a homicide at the moment. Jamie won't be trialed till tomorrow." Sora told her.

"Thanks. Call me as soon as you get her." Sakura said as she walked out.

With a sigh Sakura walked down the stairs.

"Miss Kinomoto?" A voice spoke. Sakura saw a man standing at the bottom in front of her. 'Yes."

"My name is Jack. I think you can help us save Jamie Lurali." He said.

Sakura stared at the man. "How?" She asked.

He laughed. 'You have something...special. Tell me. You want to help Jamie out of jail for killing her parents?" He asked.

While Sakura did want that, "How can i trust you?"

"You don't." He grinned.

Sakura sighed. "What can I do to help Jamie?" As she said it Jack took her by the arm and they walked.

end of 4


	5. Chapter 5

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 5: Jamie Lurali

Sakura and Jack sat down at a cafe and ordered some drinks.

"Tell me what you can about Jamie Lurali and her whole life. Or what you know of it." He asked.

Sakura didn't know where to begin.

"Well, I know she was one of faster homes many times before her parents finally came and claimed her. Her childhood was normal from what I know of. It wasn't till she was older that her parents were more...crazy." Sakura explained.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean, she didn't talk much about it. But from what my friend Tomoyo has gotten from her, is that she...she had these two friends, but they never went anywhere but her house. Her parents kept her close and only let her go to school or anywhere with one or both of them." Sakura explained. "Her parents kept her close where she couldn't breath unless at school."

"I see."

"I don't know much about her friends, but I do know she dated one of them, being a boy and his sister, that's all I know. It wasn't till high school she got all the...abuse of it. Her parents, didn't beat her but they slapped her around and attempted to...assault her. I don't know anymore then that. But What I mainly do know, she stood up to them many times for her last three years and even called the police."

"Man. Sounds like her parents deserved it." Jack said.

"I don't think so. Someone else called and actually claimed they were beating her up and neglecting her. For years. But when they got there, she explained she was a teen who just wanted her own privacy. She basically, made a deal, leave me be, and I won't tell. And they kept their distance and mouths shut. Then she left right after school. Go jobs and worked." Sakura said.

"Any college education?" Jack asked.

"Yes, but I don't thing she majored in anything specific." Sakura said.

"Okay. Then here is one more question, who would really want to kill her parents if she never would?" Jack asked.

Sakura didn't know how to answer that. "Her friends maybe. But I don't think she's been in contact with them for years since she left. Same with her parents. She's never called or texted them or all that. She's stayed as far away as possible from them. I think she still feared them." Sakura said.

"I see. Thank you." Jack said.

"One more thing, my boss, Eriol, he took her in. He offered her a job after she finished a semester in college. I think she did five semesters before taking it, and has worked her butt off for the job position she has now. She's like over me and Tomoyo." Sakura said. "Her and I, and Tomoyo became close friends. We last saw her the night before last, celebrating her promotion that was going to take her away and out of the city. She was happy then." Sakura finished.

Jack took note of it. This girl would be very useful.

"Come with me." He said.

Sakura did as asked and followed the man. She knew how to handle herself.

end of 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 6: Meeting The Whole Gang

Jack lead Sakura down the road through an alley and down some stairs to a brick wall.

"Where on earth are we going?" She asked.

Before he answered, something started blasting through the wall.

"I really want to know your name!"

Sakura wasn't sure what that was, or what was going on, but she would in a moment, as Jack opened up a door, she saw a woman sitting in a chair, and a young man by the computers who was playing the song.

"Come tell me and We'll be friends!"

"Tom-Tom!" Jack shouted.

Sakura recognize the young man as the one from earlier today who ran into her. "Tom-Tom?"

"Hi." He waved. He looked ashamed to be seen by her in here.

"Why are you playing loud music?" Jack asked.

"Sorry." He quickly turned it off and on the screen, was pictures of her, Tomoyo, and Jamie, all in some scattered form.

"What on earth?! Who are you?!" She asked stepping away from Jack.

"We are detectives in a secret hideout if you prefer it that way." Said the woman.

"This is Jessica. You've met Tom-Tom. And you know me. Our fourth member is out right now in the hospital sadly, and this is why we need you." He pointed to the screen.

"Jamie's personal life, it's like a closed book. Or a diary. We can't help her unless we know as much as we can. It would help if you told us, exactly you do in you line of work." Jack said.

"NO!" Sakura snapped. "I'll help you with her past information, but work, that's none of your business. Not until my boss get's back. I owe Eriol that much. It's his company after all." She explained.

"Fine. Then please do explain as much as you can. help us save her from death row." Jack said.

Sakura looked around and knew what was happening outside. If she didn't, Jamie could be dead for a crime she didn't do. "Fine. Where do you want me at?" She asked.

"Next to Tom-Tom if you can." Jack said.

Sakura nodded and pulled up a chair. Looking at most of the photo's were all ones either she or Tomoyo took.

"This was the last we ever saw her." She pointed to the one where they were at a bar celebrating.

"Tell us what you can. Do you know what her two friends looked like?" Jessica asked.

Sakura looked thru the pictures on the computer but only one appeared that she knew of for sure was her- "There. That's him. Her ex-boyfriend and friend." She said.

end of 6


	7. Chapter 7

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 7: Friends?

"Are you sure?" Jack asked.

Sakura nodded. "I remember him coming to work one day and Jamie threw a fit about him being there. Tomoyo even followed them and listened in on some of what they talked about. She said that she didn't want to see him again after what he did to her. I don't know what it's really about, but if it's something to do with her or her parents I'd check to be sure." Sakura said.

"Okay." And Tom-Tom ran a background check to be sure.

"Yeah. His father runs a hospital care center for those with cancer. He does have a sister, but she's away right at the moment. Looks like...Jake Fling isn't too bad. He has admitted in court that he's vandalized Jamie's parents house before but they never charged him on it." He said.

"Jess. You and me better head over. And you, Sakura, are going to head home. If we need you again we'll come get you. We can't let you be seen with us working this case. Or it could put you in danger." Jack said.

"I understand." She nodded.

Jack and Jess took her back out and to the cafe where she could find her way home from there.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jessica asked Jack.

"No. But right now, we can't be sure what is going on. Besides, she doesn't know that much about the girl. I really doubt she'll be a target." Jack said.

Jess still was concerned but kept it to herself.

The two headed off to visit Jake and get more information out of him and his sister if possible.

Sakura on the other hand, wasn't going to let go just yet. "They have a friend. Who's in the hospital. I better head over and get what information I can. Something feels off about this whole thing." She said.

She let Tomoyo know she was alright and wouldn't be coming in to work.

While she already checked in, she'll have a full day's work of nothing, when she checks out.

But right now, Jamie was her concern and she wasn't letting this go that easy. She is a cardcaptor after all.

So who are really friends to each other? Because she was sure, Jake, wasn't the person she dated. But of all the other guys, none she's said she's dated before.

end of 7


	8. Chapter 8

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 8: Family Secrets

Jack and Jessica made it to the house where Jake and his family supposedly lived. They knocked on the door and waited for it to be open.

""Are we sure this is a good idea?"

"We get paid for this. And as much as I don't like having to use this little girl, I say, we have a job to do." Jack said.

The door opened and there was a young and old lady.

"Can we help you with something?"

"We are looking for Jake and his sister. Concerning Jamie." Jack said.

"What's happened to Jamie?" Asked the older lady.

"And you are?" Jess asked.

"I am her guardian."

Both of them looked to each other and went inside to get the full story.

"Thank you for the tea. Can you tell us anything about Jamie?" Jessica asked.

"Jamie. She was such a lovely girl. I watched her grow up.

After she finished high school, she came to live with me. Her college years weren't the best of times. Then she came to me, saying she got a job. I was so happy for her. And now, I have my own child here to care for me." Said the old lady.

"I'm Sophie. My mother, Fran is a little old. She did see Jake, his sister and Jamie play a lot of the times. I wasn't born yet. A few years later the news of what her parents have been doing to her spread and she lost her friends. Jake...He left and married. His sister, she moved across seas. Jake still lives around here but, his sister is gone. What is all this about anyway? I am sure Jamie didn't really kill her parents but-"

"That's not something we really can discuss. But all we can say is, we need to talk to Jake as someone claims he and Jamie dated for a time." Jack said.

"Oh. They didn't date. Jake had a twin. Jamie dated him pretending to be Jake."

A twin?!

"Jake has a twin?"

"Yup. He's got a twin brother. Jake was the one child they kept and they gave up the other one. He didn't know till after he married and found out Jamie was dating him. That's what she told people. I don't know his real name. He works at a hospital from what I know. The relationship didn't last long."

If Jake wasn't the one who Sakura claims her friend saw, it might be Jake's twin.

"Thank you. We need to get going. If we have anymore further questions we'll let you know." Jack said.

Him and Jess headed out and got in their car. "Tom-Tom. Look up records of Jake and a possible twin. We might be looking at someone who's blaming Jamie for something in her past, not relating to her parents." Jack said.

"Jack." Jess pulled up her phone. "I just got a message. Looks like the twins dead."

"How?!" Jack asked.

"Who do you think?" She said showing the message was from Charlie.

"Crap!" Jack started the car and they headed right to the hospital to check on him.

"Um...guys? Your not going to believe this, but...Jake does have a twin, however, it's not a boy." Tom-Tom said.

"A girl twin dressed as a boy?" Jess questioned.

"Sounds like we have someone who hated her own family and Jamie used her to get at her family but instead it backfired." Jack said.

"Let's find Sakura and make sure Charlies alright." Jessica said.

"Find more information if you can Tom-Tom." Jack said.

"I did get a name. Her name was Fran."

Like the old lady.

Or was it?

end of 8


	9. Chapter 9

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 9: Meeting Charlie

Sakura made her way through the hallways of the crowded hospital looking for their missing teammate.

If only she knew who she was looking for.

"Can I help you?" Asked a nurse.

"Sorry. I'm looking for, Tom-Tom's friend? Or co-worker?" Sakura asked.

The nurse looked confused.

"Tomtom? You know him?"

Sakura looked behind the nurse and there stood a young man on a crutch.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to you and see how you were doing for him." She said.

"Okay. Come on. I'm heading back to my room." He said.

Sakura followed him back to his room and closed the door. He settled back in bed and she took a seat.

"I know you don't know Tomtom unless is was for a case. What is it you want?" He asked.

"Your name first." She said. "I'm Sakura."

"Charlie." He said confused like.

"I'm here just...to understand the...team...you work for." She said.

"Secret cops. They or we, do undercover work to catch the underground evil guys. Finding ways to flush out terrorists from their hiding spots, or something to that extent." Charlie explained.

"Oh."

"What is this about?"

"Jamie. The girl who "killed" her parents. She is a friend and I know she didn't do it."

"Ah. Desperate helper of the victim. Or the framed I guess." Charlie said.

"Sir O'brian, time for your medicine." Said a nurse.

"Already?"

"I'll be on my way and-" But Sakura was grabbed by the arm, a needle going into her.

"No!" Charlie hit the nurse and called for security. He then called Jack. No answer. He texted Jessica knowing she'd answer that at least.

He held Sakura in his arms till someone came in and helped her. What was going on here that has someone going after her? Jamie. He then called one more person who would answer and give him everything. "Tomtom. It's Charlie. Please tell me what the heck is going of for Sakura's sake." He said. And Tomtom explained to him everything they knew so far.

end of 9


	10. Chapter 10

Card Captor Sakura x By All Means crossover story

Chapter 10: Break Down

Sakura slowly woke up on a couch in a dark room.

Great. She was back underground with Jack and his team.

"You can't just use another person to get information off of! You risked her life because of who she is!" That was Charlie shouting.

Sakura slowly sat up and head to the door where she peeked in the crack seeing everyone. Wait. Who was that woman?

"Jack. That wasn't smart of you. You risked a young ladies life and not just any lady, THE lady. Right hand woman in the business of CC-Co, which make popular, not just toys, but entertainment, news casting from all over the world, and the biggest co-compromise with the police and lawyers! All in government! Something happens to her it's going to be EVERYWHERE!" Well, she wasn't happy that was for sure.

"I'm sorry Helen." Jack said.

"You better be. One of her friends lives in China and his sister, one of them, works with me! If she got a hold of this, things would be a huge mess. Since the LI family are a very big company." This lady knew her stuff.

"Were sorry." Jack said.

"You brought her into this."

"You ran into her!" Jack and Tomtom were shouting at each other.

"Stop this! Both of you. What's done is done. And she's now a target. Whoever this is, tried to kill her. We need to figure out who and fast. Before her boss get's back and before anything more may leek to the press or reporters for the news." Charlie had the right idea.

But the question is, who was trying to kill her? She didn't have anything much with Jamie or with her parents. What on earth is going on?

"Sakura?" Tomtom saw she was awake. She opened the door standing there confused. "What happened? I mean, I'm not...Why kill me? Jamie's in jail so-"

"Well, we found out, officially, from Jake's wife, that he had a female twin. She and Jamie played mean girls for a year till Jamie up and left her nowhere. We've found her living outside the city and works as a nurse in the same hospital." Tomtom explained.

"Sakura Kinomoto. I am Helen Barlow."

"I've heard of you. I talk to all of Syaoran's sisters." She said.

"I'm very sorry this happened to you." Helen said.

"Just tell me what I need to do. Cause if they're after me, they could also be after Tomoyo too. And I can't lose my best friend." Sakura said.

end of 10


	11. Chapter 11

Card Captor Sakura x By Any Means crossover story

Chapter 11: Something's Not Right

Tomoyo on the other hand, was doing her job like she was supposed to. While their work was more secret then anyone really knows, only a few actually know what they're really working on.

Tomoyo and Sakura were the only two who were trusted. Jamie was just being trusted as she got the purmotion, but now, who knows what's going to happen when Eriol gets back from his trip.

And where was Sakura? She had called. Maybe she's trying to do her Card Captor thing and find a way to help Jamie.

Too bad Tomoyo is too important now to go out and help her best friend.

"Miss Tomoyo, there is a call for you at the main desk. Well, it's for Sakura." Someone said.

"I'll go and take care of it. Keep working." Tomoyo said and hurried down. Who could be asking for Sakura?

She is down by the desk and there stood a young lady.

"Hello. I'm Tomoyo. Sakura isn't here, if you need something I can get a message to her. When she comes back." Tomoyo said.

"Sorry. I heard of Jamie and...I'm a friend of hers. She's mention Sakura before and I just wanted to talk to her before hand. I am going to be at her trial." She said.

"Ah. And you are?"

"Oh! How rude. I'm Frankie. Jake's friend. You know, back when we were kids." She said.

Tomoyo nodded. "How nice. I'm sorry you've...traveled all this way. It's nice to meet you. I'll let Sakura know, to call you. Leave a number and I'll make sure she gets it." Tomoyo said.

"Thanks." She left a name and number and left.

"Call security in the lobby of the building." Tomoyo said.

"What? Why?"

"Because I know Frankie and that was not here. I need to call Sakura so, no one say a word." Tomoyo said. She rushed back to her desk and called Sakura. "Hey. it's me. I hate leaving you this, but, someone came in and claimed she was Frankie, Jamie's friend? Yeah. We both know who she is and this isn't here. Be careful. Please call me back." And hung up.

"Where are you?!" Tomoyo shouted at herself. She then called Eriol and explained her concerned.

"What?! I'm coming home tonight!"


	12. Chapter 12

Card Captor Sakura x By Any Means crossover story

Chapter 12: Jamie In Prison

This wasn't quite the plan anyone liked, but Sakura said the only way to really understand what was going on, was to ask the lady herself.

Helen helped Sakura get in to talk to Jamie for less then five minutes. Hoping this was enough time, she made it through security and sat in front of her jail cell.

"You have a guest. Freak!" Sakura wished she could beat that guard for what he said, but she held back with all her might.

Jamie finally turned around and saw her. "Sakura? What on earth are you doing here?!" She asked.

"Hoping you'd help me, catch who really did this, because," She leaned closer. "They tried to kill me too."

Jamie's face was pale with fear.

"Jake had a twin, you lied about dating him, you used his twin to make him jealous and then things went badly after the fake dating was over and one with." Sakura said. "Tell me, everything, Jamie."

Jamie looked at Sakura like she was crazy, but she had no choice now. "Fine." She said.

"It was me, Jake, and Frankie. The three of us were always playing, by the time that old lady, she had her own child, she's old now but we called her that because she was nearly in her fifties. But anyway, After Sophie was born, high school was hard. I met Jake's twin sister, she looked more like him then anything. She and I hatched a plan to get back at him. He refused to date me and I tried to make him jealous. But this was only because, I thought he was dating...Frankie."

"What?"

"I know. Stupid. But I heard that she wasn't really his sister. That she was adopted. So, I was sure. But then, she admitted...she liked girls. That she liked me. So, really, after that, Jake's twin, Mary, that's what she called herself, she left me. I lived with Sophie and her mom while in college because Frankie left and...you know the rest." Jamie said.

"Then, Jake wasn't the one who came by the office? That Tomoyo saw?"

"No. Mary. I had no idea she would do that or keep looking like Jake for that matter." Jamie said.

"If you want to know more, the only other thing, Jake did meet his twin and me on a boathouse. That was also where Mary lived. I don't know if she still does, but she invited me back there that day. Check it out yourself."

"One last thing, what does she have to do with your parents?" She asked.

Jamie shrugged. "No clue. Jake and Frankie were the only ones I knew that I told besides, you and Tomoyo, and Eriol. Tell him, I'm sorry when he comes back." She said.

And with that, she left the prison and called Jack back. "Boathouse. I'll give you more details when I get back." She said. And saw her missed call from Tomoyo. Now it was getting more freaky.


	13. Chapter 13

Card Captor Sakura x By Any Means crossover story

Chapter 13: A Boathouse

Sakura made it back and told Jack and his team what she heard from the call.

The truth, Frankie is dead. There was no possible way for her to be here and alive.

It was hard for Jamie to deal with it. Hoping that they can find Jake's twin, Mary, in the boathouse.

Jack and Charlie went there as he got discharged thanks to Helen.

But he couldn't do much. This was the little he could do. He still could shoot a gun at least.

"Here it is." Jack said.

"Looks small, but it's enough for one person to be living in." Charlie said.

The two went inside and looked around, no one was home.

But there were ripped up photo's in the trash and some that were covered in red markings under the sheets of the bed Jack found.

"Jake's twin Mary does live here. Jamie had that right." Charlie said.

"Yes, but the reason why, she's after Sakura?" Jack asked.

"No clue. If Sakura's right, that her friend Tomoyo claims she's pretending to be a dead girl, Tomtom will find her." Charlie said.

"Glad to have you back." Jack said.

"It's good to be back and not in that hospital room anymore watching the same sitcoms over and over again." He laughed.

Then there was a car pulling up. Jack and Charlie stepped outside where they thought, "Hands up in the air!" Charlie shouted at Mary.

"What? hold on. I'm here because she asked me to be here. I'm Jake." He said.

"Really, toss your id over." Jack said.

He did as asked. And Jack checked, he really seemed to be Jake. But he had no real idea on how. He called one person who might.

"Hello?"

"Sakura. What would the real Jake know about you?"

"Jake! Do you remember you sticking your arm in the fish tank and saving those crabs and lobsters?!" She asked.

He looked impressed. "Yeah. No. I'm allergic." He shouted back.

"It's him. Unless you want to send him to the hospital. He does this thing and not even Mary can do, that's what Jamie told me once. He says yeah then no if it's not true." Sakura said.

"Thank you. Jake. Can you please talk to us? We are trying to understand why your twin would possibly kill Jamie's parents." He explained.

Jake nodded. "Come to my house. I have the full story." He said.


	14. Chapter 14

Card Captor Sakura x By Any Means crossover story

Chapter 14: Jamie's Family Part One

Jack and Charlie had Sakura and Tomtom listening in with Jess, so they could hear everything Jake was going to explain about Jamie and her family.

"First off, this is...I'm very sorry for her parents. All these...rumors. They didn't deserve that." Jake said.

"Really?"

"No. Jamie...she didn't really hate her parents. She hated what they did, to her or others, but she didn't hate them for being the people who raised her and gave her food, cloths, and a roof." Jake said.

"Tell us everything." Charlie said.

"Please." Sakura whispered to herself.

"Jamie, Frankie and I. We met a long while ago. Her dad was beating this other kid, he went to court, our dad worked there at the time, and he let it slide hearing that the kid was cyber bullying Jamie for being...a doll to her parents. That's how this whole thing started.

By Halloween, her mother came to me and Frankie's house, asking our dad if Jamie could stay with us. Her mother was...dressed in this horrible queen of hearts dress. I say it because...thinking back, as an adult, she was cheating, and it was more of the sexy dresses, I can't say much now. I...wasn't with God before my wife. She saved me. Even after my sister's death.

But, my dad let her stay, and she was there the whole weekend. The three of us became the best of friends that way. Years later, I find out, Frankie was...adopted. When I was just born. Because my mother never wanted a boy. Though, she did have twins. I'll get to that. Jamie...she saw me acting strange. I tried to clam her down as she thought I was possible in love with my sister, I kissed her to shut her up and...her dad came running, the police arrested MY dad in front of me. High school juniors. Frankie was more angry with Jamie and she told me to never speak to her again.

Then she's claiming that, I am dating HER. I couldn't believe it when I saw myself next to her, su-Kissing her neck. Excuse me."

"So, you had no idea, you had a twin? This whole time till that day?" Sakura asked.

"Nope. It wasn't till after high school, I ran into her again, we ended up at the same college, she explained she was doing it to hurt me. But, it was dad's fault. He didn't want a daughter. Yet, he let mom adopt Frankie. Dad cheated and Frankie's real mother, was from Iraq. She texted me a year later finding out the truth, and...then a week, I got the call that she was killed." Jake wiped his eyes.

"Jake. Did you know that, And Jamie also claims this, Frankie was...in love with Jamie?" Jack asked.

"I knew she liked girls. Caught her flirting over the phone a few times. But no. Not with Jamie." Jake said.

"What was...your twin's real name? Jamie says she was called Mary but-"

"Eve. And I know this, because I signed for her boat back there. I half own it." He explained.

"So, she still looks like you. And from Sakura's friend, she claimed she was Frankie to speak with her." Jake said.

"Is your twin sister, is she possible for...can she kill someone?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. All I know, is, she once knew Jamie. Here's the parents part." Jake said. "Jamie's dad, he got out of...the charges, and he went crazy. He abused Jamie like everyone says. He never hurt her like...the other sinful things. But hitting her and things. Her mother also did the same thing. That night, and this is from Eve because she was there, her mother, was seen killing someone. No one pinpointed her, but She saw it."

Jack and Charlie looked to each other. "I'll look into the reports." Jess said and moved away.

"This is messed up." Tomtom said.

"No kidding. So, the police being reported to their house?"

"That was Frankie. It was to keep me, away from her. I did like Jamie back then, but hearing the truth from her later, in high school, she was already messed up." He said.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"She...claimed, she ASKED, for it. I don't know how or why or even what it means to her or the sound of it. But all I know is, I was glad my sister stopped me." Jake said.

"Tell us more. Her parents, they stopped?" Jack asked.

"Oh yes. Most the time they are at the window looking out or watching tv. Never went to bed."

"Do you know about Sophie?" Jack asked.

"The old ladies daughter? Yup. She and I work together. We went to the same college and had a lot of the same classes. She did the research on Jamie's parents. She might have more family history beyond what I know. In any case, Jamie changed her ways. She sent me a letter, she came to the funeral for Frankie, wrote it, sent it to me, and said everything to me. Here. I'll give it to you." Jake got up and found it handing it to Charlie.

"How did Frankie die?" Sakura asked.

"She drowned, water was in her lungs, but she was shot. That was the killer blow. Head and heart, but the person who did it, shot her wrong side. So, her heart was still good. Now, some little kid or another person is living a more peaceful life with her inside them."

"She donated her heart?"

"She loved helping people." Jake told Sakura.

After I got that, I found her old number and called it. She still had the same dang old phone from high school. So, we met once for coffee. She told me about her job, new friends, how much she changed. Even...saying sorry over and over for not being with Frankie. She claimed it should have been here who died. Not her." Jake said.

"She was trying to let go of somethings. She might have...was Jamie looking...pale? Like she was on drugs or something?" Charlie asked.

"No. Why?"

"I think, you saved her. From this letter, she was trying to say everything before hand. Jamie was planning on killing herself." He said.

Tomtom felt Sakura's hand clenching up into a fist of angry and shock.

"And...I called her and stopped her?" Jake asked.

"You...had the biggest impact in her life. She must have thought you'd never talk to her or forgive her." Jack said. "You really did save her."

Jake looked so relieved. He started crying. "Jake?" His wife walked in and hugged him tight. "There, there."

"Mrs-"

"Please. Just call me Janey."

"Janey. Did you know about Frankie and Jamie and all Jake's past?" Charlie asked.

"Of course. I thought his sister was...Sorry dear. But she was a little...too sane. Much like her dad and mother." She said.

"How come?" Sakura asked.

Tomtom looked up Frankie's birth certificate and gasped at who was the nurse who delivered her. "Guys, Jamie's mother, she was a nurse in Iraq. Her sister, Frankie and Jamie were cousins." He said.

"Frankie...she used to have a fake gun, in her room. She would he staring at her ceiling anytime I was there to visit, she was shooting up. But she looked, dead. I knocked and asked what was wrong, just once. And her answer, "I have felt the wrath of God. He hates the fact I was born. I shouldn't be alive. I never even knew, my mother was..." and that was it. She stopped talking altogether." Janey said.

"Why have you not told me this before?" Jake asked.

"Well, we know why. Jamie, and Frankie, are cousins. Frankie realized, her whole life was a lie and Jamie...she actually knew it. Jamie might have called her, to call the police to gain the truth from them." Jack said.

"What?"

"Jamie, she found something about her parents. What is it Tomtom?" Jack asked.

"Jamie's mother and her sister, they both lived in Iraq with your dad Jake. And on top of it all, Jamie wasn't really related to her dad. Jamie's real father, was the judge who had your father put in jail. Sophie's dad who died in the car accident." He said.


	15. Chapter 15

Card Captor Sakura x By Any Means crossover story

Chapter 15: Jamie's Family Part Two

Tomtom heard nothing but silence from Jack and Charlie went talking with Jake and his wife Janey.

He did some more digging while making sure Sakura didn't vomit over hearing the news herself.

"I can't believe it. Jamie's dad, isn't...And we have no clue who her real sister is. Poor Frankie." Sakura went on.

"How can that be?" Janey finally asked.

"If Frankie and Jamie, if they were cousins, how did-"

"Jamie, might have lied about what her father was doing. And Frankie might have known the truth." Jack said.

"Jack! From Helen! There's news! Turn on the tv!" Jess yelled.

Charlie was fast in turning it on, and what came on, wasn't the news they'd expect.

"And in the case against Jamie for killing her parents, turns out, they were dead long before they were ever found. Meaning their deaths aren't accurate with keeping Jamie in prison. But the police are giving her guards and an anklet till the whole thing is solved. Did she really do it? Or had help? Either way, this isn't looking too good."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Then she remembered something. "Jake you said after the police came, that most the time you saw them in the windows looking out or watching tv?"

"Yes." Jake said. "Why is that-"

"Did you see anyone going in and out of the house at all?"

"What are you getting at?" Tomtom asked.

Sakura ignored him and called Syaoran's sister.

"No. Normally it was just Frankie, but she never went inside. Jamie-"

"That's all I need. Hey Sora, it's Sakura. I know your husband works with the lab, could you see if there was any special or rare toxics in their system? I think they were slowly poisoned. And I think, it might have been there for a very long time." She said.

"What makes you think my sister-"

"Not her. But someone else. Many people brought over food. I remember Jamie telling Tomoyo and me some of the dinners she shared. But she NEVER ate the desserts, and the one person who brought them over every Saturday, was Sophie's mother." Sakura told them.

Jack then stood up. "Charlie. We better head over and talk with Sophie. Jess. I'd like for you to meet us there." Jack added.

"Alright. On the way now." She said getting up and grabbing somethings she printed.

"Don't worry, we'll help Jamie out." Tomtom said.

Jack and Charlie made it to Sophie and her mother's house, where Jess waited by the door. "I've knocked. No one's home." She said.

"Then we'll head in and-"

"What are you doing back here? My mother is sleeping." It was Sophie with bags of food.

"Sorry. We just need some answers from you." Jack said.

"What? Make this quick if you can." She said.

"Then tell us, you gave Jamie's family many desserts after the police came to her house."

"Yes. I am a terrible cook. My mother and father made them at the time before he...died." She hesitated to saying that. "Your father?"

"He was a good soldier. Died in Iraq many years ago. I know that's where Frankie died and where Jamie's mother was from. Before she mat her father." Sophie said.

"Actually, Jamie's father isn't really her father. Jamie was also born in Iraq. Same as Frankie, who's real mother is Jamie's aunt, her mothers sister died giving birth to her." Jess said crossing her arms.

Sophie looked very shocked. "What?! That- that can't..." She looked to be seeing a ghost suddenly. "I'm sorry, you need to go!" She pushed past them, unlocked her door and closed it behind her.

"She's in a hurry." Jack said. "She got spooked when we told her-"

"AH!" Jack broke down the door and ran inside.

There on the floor was Sophie's mother. Bleeding out. Charlie grabbed Sophie while Jack called Helen and told her to get the police.

This wasn't good.

Tomoyo on the other hand, she was heading to the cafe when she got a call. "Hello?"

"It's me."

"Sakura. You better have-"

"You remember Jamie talking about the old lady who she lived with for awhile?"

"Yes. Of course."

"She's just...been murdered. Same person, who I'm working with, believe killed Jamie's parents. And by the way, her parents have been slowly dying. Sophie's mother might have been poisoning them with her desserts for when the police first came." Sakura explained.

"What?! My gosh. Well, I've heard news. Eriol is coming back in. He's on his jet now. You'll have to explain all this to him." Tomoyo said.

"I got that part. And you'll never guess what exactly the toxic was that really killed her parents."

"What?" Tomoyo rolled her eyes.

"Fairy dust."

Saying that, Tomoyo's eyes went wide. "How is that even possible?!"

"Sora's calling her dad and Syaoran to get some answers. Her husband found it and she explained it." Sakura said. "I'll keep you posted. Look, I'm going to be out so, just stay close and don't worry about me." She said and hung up.

"But, I'm always worried."

Sakura sighed. She hated this. Being away from Tomoyo and not able to tell her everything.

"What exactly is "Fairy dust" might I ask." Charlie asked over the phone. Jess and Jack were listening in while the police interviewed Sophie.

"It's a poison that some might...confuse it for drugs. It was once used in China inside some pills which caused many people to feel like they had a small flu or even food poisoning. But this one person, a woman, she had a full blown heart attack, and her husband found the drugs. Science did the works and it was called fairy dust, because it was this pink pollen substance." Sakura said. "No one really knows where it came from."

Not entirely true. She knew. It was a poison that nearly killed her brother because Yue caught some in his wings. A plant that is supposed to be dead since long before Clow Reed's time.

"We'll talk to Sophie as soon as we can. But something isn't right. Her father-"

"Wait. Her dad? She's never mentioned her dad. Jamie said Sophie NEVER talks about him. Even the old lady doesn't remember ever being married." Sakura said.


	16. Chapter 16

Card Captor Sakura x By Any Means crossover story

Chapter 16: Jamie's Family Part Three

After finding out what really killed Jamie's parents, it might have been enough to get her out of prison, but Jack needed to talk to Sophie as her explanation of how it got in their house was pretty much the key to saving Jamie and Sakura.

"Tell us, what do you know about Jamie's parents." Jack asked her.

Sophie sighed. "I knew her father wasn't really her dad. He...was mine. The old lady doesn't remember because, he...raped her." She said.

There is was. "I would have a better explanation of killing him, cause he doesn't know about me. Not till after Frankie called the police and I took over the desserts. Mostly it was cookies and cakes. But I had no idea that there was something in them. I swear." Sophie said.

Jack looked her up and down, studying her, and there was no way she could be a killer. "I believe you." He said.

"Hey! I found something!" One of the cops said. "Mind if I take a look?" Charlie walked over and asked.

They let Charlie have a look, but it needed to be taken over to the lab as evidence. Charlie looked through it then game it back to them.

"We better get back while I have most of what was inside in my head." He said.

"Alright. Jack?" Jess called to him.

"We'll keep in touch. Sorry for your loss." Jack said to Sophie. She nodded as he left.

The three headed back where Sakura and Tomtom were sitting by the computer getting information out of the lab and police.

"I love buggs." Tomtom said.

"How many of these do you have in there?" Sakura asked.

Charlie grabbed some paper and a pen and started to write.

"Well, I don't think Sophie killed her own mother. But if she knew Jamie's dad was her real father, and Jamie found out, she could-"

"Jamie didn't kill him or her mother." Sakura snapped.

"I'm not saying that, but she seems to be one of manipulation. Look where it got Jake and his twin, or Frankie for that matter." Jack said.

"It's going to take me some time. I'll call you when I have the book finished." Charlie said before leaving.

"Stay safe." Jess called. "Now, what do we have now? Jamie knew about Frankie and her being cousins. She reached out to Jake for what happened. And was very depressed about it. Leading to Eve, coming down to her work, where Tomoyo saw them, and she freaked out. And now her parents, killed by "Fairy Dust" and now Sophie's mother." Jess said it all.

"This is starting to sound more and more of a mystery of a thousand years." Tomtom said.

"Have you read that book?" Sakura asked. "Mystery of A Thousand years was a book in France." She said.

"I have never heard of it. Explain." Jack asked.

"Sum is all, it's this mystery love triangle mudur, like Romeo and Juliet style, and over a thousand years it took to finally figure out what happened." Sakura said. "Turn out that they faked their deaths and pretended to be someone else, living different lives thinking the other was really dead."

Tomtom shook his head. "Messed up. But how come it took them over a thousand years to solve it?"

"I'm not sure. The author never truly finished it and had their best friend do it, they were so sick they couldn't finish it. The friend did and got approval before the author died. All I know is, that it was never a closed case because of this family name, Rosa Aurum." Sakura said.

"That's Latin." Jess said. She looked it up real quick and it said, Rose Gold.

"Gold was the last name of the lady and she claimed to have had a daughter with the man before they were killed, named her rose for the rose garden they met in." Sakura said.

There really was more to this mystery then it seemed.

"Let's call it a night. I'll take you home, Sakura." Jess said.

"Thanks. Call me if Charlie figured out the book." She said.

And that was it. Jack and Tomtom stayed by the computer doing research on somethings.

Case of Fairy Dust in China.

Twins birth in Iraq.

Jack wanted to have some answers before the night was over.

"How long are you going to keep her on the case?" Tomtom asked.

"Sakura? Till Jamie is free and safe. Both of them. But we still don't know why she is also being targeted. Nore why Sophie's mother was killed." Jack said.

But as he said it, Helen called. "Yes?"

"Jack, your never going to believe this, the old lady, it's not actually Sophie's mother. And she's...somehow, related to Jake. According to DNA." She said.

And the whole thing got blown wide open. Eve, was Sophie's mother.


End file.
